Jane
by elainefr
Summary: This is a little something that I was thinking on for Jane as a stand alone piece. Everyone has a story and Jane was an awesome character to me. I am only borrowing the characters from one of my favorite cartoons Daria. I don't own it, I just borrow it sometimes. Honest reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"This is weird right?" The ravened haired beauty with the porcelain colored skin and ruby red lips asked the older gentleman sitting across from her. "Of all the people that I thought that I would be having lunch with today, I would never have thought that it would end up being you. No offense of course." She added as a cursory while she studied him as she took a moment to drink some of the coffee that was placed before her.

"I'll concede that when I wandered into this place, you were the last person that I expected to see as well," he admitted over a light hearted chuckle.

"So, how are tricks, Mr. DeMartino?" Jane asked her former high school teacher.

"Silly rabbit, _tricks_ are for kids." He quipped with a slow smile.

"Well I'm no kid," she stated with a matter of fact voice and raise to her chin, "but I do enjoy a good trick every now and then."

_Am I really flirting with my former high school teacher? She thought with no small amount of amusement at this unexpected bit of fun. _

"Don't we all," he was surprised at her teasing, but he also remembered that being young and beautiful afforded you all sorts of things that he hadn't the luxury of in his lifetime.

"Why _Mr. DeMartino_ it sounds to me like you're into some rather ambiguous behavior…..behind closed doors of course." She smiled at him gauging his reaction.

"Closed, open…..whatever floats your boat, as they say," he replied in what he hoped was a noncommittal way.

She sat back in the booth and let out a genuine laugh. Most guys didn't really know how to handle her humor, but DeMartino had been very even handed with her. He handed scolded her like she was a child, but he hadn't made her feel like some sort of sexual deviant either. The waiter came then with pen in hand.

"What'll you have?"

"I will have the Chicken Cesar Salad with lemonade," she stated in a matter of fact voice, "and my friend here can have whatever he wants. It's my treat."

"In that case, I'll have the steak and eggs lunch special with the house beer."

They handed their menus back to the waitress and faced one another once again.

Jane noticed immediately that he was a lot more relaxed than she remembered. He had always seemed so high strung in school, but given who her classmates were and how demanding Ms. Li was, she could understand why. He had allowed the silver to almost completely take over head leaving only remnants of the black hair that had been so prominent before. She liked it. It seemed to bring his intelligence to the forefront by highlighting those eyes that use to bulge and twinge with such outrage at the mediocrity that his students displayed. Those eyes were fixed upon her, no doubt making an assessment much like she was doing.

"Do I pass inspection?" she asked feeling more emboldened by the moment.

"I was merely thinking that you seem to have grown into a lovely young woman. No doubt you have a score of suitors at your beck and call," his voice was deep and held her with its intonations of an intimacy that seemed to be flourishing between them.

"I wouldn't say _scores_ and school keeps me really busy these days."

The waitress placed their drinks on the table and continued on.

"What are you working on?" he leaned in slightly and watched her as she spoke.

"I am working on a sculptural piece that is not being particularly cooperative with me."

A brief frown creased her forehead that he found all the more enticing on her.

"What seems to be giving you a problem?"

"I am _currently_ unable to bend light to my own will." She sighed upon seeing that he actually wanted to hear more. Normally she would make a veiled hint about not wanting to discuss it and whoever the current guy was would take the hint and change the subject. "I want to do something that makes the final piece be a reveal within itself. I was _hoping_ to use light as a sort of reflective reveal so that as you walked towards it each person would see something slightly different."

He sipped at his drink and was reflective for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps you are trying too hard. Take a moment to do something- anything else and then come back to it with a fresh set of eyes. It could mean all the difference in the world."

"I'm used to plowing my way through my blocks until something comes out," she mused aloud.

He shrugged his shoulders while still watching her. "Why not try something different?"

_Why not indeed? She thought sipping at her drink while pondering the double entendre'._

Over the rest of their lunch Jane learned that Anthony had left Lawndale the year after she had graduated. He had taken a few night courses during his last year there and was now teaching at the local university and seemed to enjoy it. It would appear, at least to Jane that college life had helped him to reclaim the passion for teaching that he had when he chose the profession in the first place. He looked _happy_ when he discussed his students. Anthony learned that Miss Lane was pursuing her Art with a passion that was reflected in her eyes whenever she spoke of her classes or assignments or art in general. They left after exchanging numbers and agreeing to get together again, even if it's only for another lunch, next time it would be his treat.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on her bed with her legs crossed flipping through the channels not really caring about what was airing. Dinner had been deliciously satisfying and normally she would have allowed the food to sustain her while she dove into an art project or two or sometimes three, but her art held no refuge for her tonight. The pencil had felt as discontent to be in her hand as she now felt. She was…..restless.

_Perhaps I am in need of a bit more action, she thought allowing her eyes to glide over to her closet. Maybe she could lose herself in the beat and dance of the club scene that so many of her classmates seem to love. Or maybe she would meet a cute guy and let nature take its course. Why not?_

She went to the closet and pulled out a black worn leather mini skirt that she'd found at a thrift store, a red tank top, her favorite black jacket, and her favorite black boots with the silver spikes that she'd hot glued on them. She fluffed out her jet black hair a bit giving it a bit more volume in the longer version of her asymmetrical cut, and an edgier feel with the outfit. She dabbed at her lips with her signature red lipstick and headed out the door.

_I can't believe I miss The Zon. At least there, there were familiar faces and of course she knew the band. _

She gave an inward smile and made her way over to the bar. She ordered herself a drink hoping to take the edge off. She turned back to survey the dance floor once she had her drink in hand and was sipping on it.

_Different people, same scene….. This was a huge bust._

"Hope you're not thinking of leaving so soon after you got here?" a voice said from the barstool beside her.

"I shouldn't have bothered coming here," she stated as she downed the rest of her drink without looking. She placed the glass back on the bar and turned to the person that had been speaking to her. "Not my scene tonight, later." She made to leave, but the young woman that had been speaking to her placed a hand on her arm.

"Let me buy you a drink and try to change your mind," she suggested.

Jane looked at the red head. She was striking and under other circumstances the artist in her would have loved to study her for a composition of some sort, but tonight, she just wasn't into it. The woman's skin was slightly tanned and she wore blush and a nude lipstick. The jumpsuit that she wore left little to the imagination and the bright green print only accentuated the flaming red curls that hung to the middle of her back.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She disengaged herself and took two steps to the door, but was stopped again. She turned back to see a blond young man. He wasn't much taller than her and his haircut reminded her of a TV FBI persona.

"What's the rush?"

She could smell that alcohol practically leap off of him.

"Things to do," she said becoming agitated. "Excuse me."

He was not to be deterred though and hurried to stand in her path.

"Come on legs. Let's hit the dance floor.

"I said NO," she snatched her arm from his grasp and stalked away from him angrily. The nerve of that guy thinking that he could just put his hand on her, she thought angrily. Part of her wanted to go back and hit him where it hurt, but she was already out the door, so why bother? She found herself wandering through a convenience store with a basket of stuff that she wasn't convinced that she actually needed.

"Going out or coming in for the evening?" a deep slightly gravelly voice said from behind her.

_Really, I haven't had enough unwanted attention? Jane rolled her eyes up._

She continued up the isle deciding to ignore him in hopes that he would go away.

"Sorry to have disturbed you then, _Miss Lane_," the voice said and she heard footsteps retreating when she realized who had spoken to her.

"I'm so sorry," she turned towards where he had spoken, but he was already at the counter. She hurried before he could leave and blocked his path. "I thought that you were one of the jerks that kept messing with me tonight. If I had known that it was you….."

The corner of his mouth raised slightly in amusement. "What? If you had known, then what?"

She allowed a slow smirk to cross her face. "Well I wouldn't have been so rude. What are you doing out this time of night, anyway?"

"Ah, Miss Lane, the night holds the key."

_Has he been hanging out with Trent?_

"Mmm….."

They regarded one another a moment more.

"I should be going," he said and started to move past her but stopped at her side and looked down at her. He was again struck by her beauty. "Would you care to join me?"

She gave a slight nod and after paying for her things, they left.

She sat in a reclining position on the couch with an arm draped across her eyes, feeling the more than slightly worn. What had made her think that she even remotely felt like hitting the party scene tonight? She loved parties- well some, but she only wanted to concentrate on her art and that just wasn't happening for her.

"Drink this," he nudged the cool glass into her hand and sat beside her.

She sipped without looking at him.

"Thanks." She drank some more and waited for the speech that she felt was coming. Finally she opened one eye and dared to look at her _knight in shining armor._ He was surveying her room and allowed his eyes to rest on the abandoned piece that was sitting on the table before them. "That thing is mocking me," she muttered.

"What do you see when you look at it?" He asked leaning in slightly and focusing on face.

"You mean aside from it being the thing that is currently driving me insane?" She sat up straighter and looked at it. She wasn't used to discussing her art, at least not until it was done. She only knew that it was something that she had to express. That's just it I see smooth plains and lots of lights, but the distance between A and C is unbelievably long when I can't seem to connect the dots and now I'm whining. I hate whining."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm glad that my distress could amuse you." She flopped back on the sofa again.

"I have an idea, if you're up for it."

His voice held a challenge that she immediately recognized. She sat up again and looked him in the eyes.

"I am up for just about anything." Gauntlet picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think that you could possibly tell me what you're doing?" Jane asked she listened for clues as to what he was doing. The blindfold was making it impossible for her to see anything, so she had to rely on other means for clues. She could hear his footsteps behind her and then she felt his hands lightly on her shoulders. Then the warmth of his breath was on her cheek when he spoke.

"Clear your mind Miss Lane and let the pictures unfold in them the way that you always do." He remained like that until she had visibly relaxed slightly. "Good," she felt him put something long and hard in her hand then he guided her hand so that it was against a flat surface.

"Just draw what you see."

_He smells really good, she thought. Okay let's see where this little ode to 'Ghost' takes us._

Somewhere along the line he had moved and she had lost herself in what she was doing. It hadn't been as strange for her as it probably looked. The elements were so familiar to her that it just felt good to be doing something that she loved.

_Of course, she thought when she was finally done, I could have just one huge scribble here when I remove this mask._

"Are you ready for your unveiling _Miss Lane_," his breath was on her cheek again as he spoke.

She wanted to lean back against him and listen to the sound of his breathing or the richness in the smooth baritone of his voice, but she was too excited about their little experiment. She kept her eyes closed as he had instructed and waited for him to give the word.

"Okay Miss Lane…..open…"

She opened her eyes and blinked to focus.


End file.
